It Was Only A Dream
by AwkwardGems
Summary: Peeta goes into the woods to surprise Katniss, but ends up being surprised himself...


**Hey everyone! This is my first story, so no hate please! I don't own the characters or the setting, just the plot! Enjoy :)**

She left this morning to go hunting. I woke up when she left, to go to the bakery. I finish placing everything into the basket I borrowed from her house. All of her favourites, strawberries, hot chocolate, and some cheese buns that I got up at the crack of dawn to make.

I wander back to the kitchen, hoping that nothing else was broken. I collect the basket and walk outside. It's a gorgeous spring day, with a warm sun shining on you and a cool breeze blowing. I walk through town, towards the Seam. District 12 is quiet. That's good, because I don't feel like talking right now.

I find my way towards what is Katniss's old house. She doesn't live there, not since we started dating. It's been 4 years since I found courage to ask her out. The small velvet box that sits in my pocket is rubbing awkwardly against my leg, so I take it out, and place it inside the picnic basket.

Eventually I get to the Meadow. I lay out a picnic rug near a tree, and hide the basket in a log, where Katniss usually stores her bows. Then I head off into the woods. This is my first time here alone; Katniss usually insists that she comes with me. But I follow the trail of snares until I see her.

She looks beautiful, the sun on her face, the wind blowing back her hair. I sneak up on her as best as I can, but she hears me as soon as I slip in a plie of dead leaves. "Damn, I was going so well until then!" I say.

"Peeta!" she runs towards me. "You scared off my deer! That could have been dinner for a month!" I know she's not angry, she's laughing as she says this. "My apologies, madam. I do have something that could get me out of whatever hideous punishment you have in store for me." I bow low, and speak in my best attempt at a Capitol accent. Katniss laughs, and after she puts her bow and arrow down, jumps onto my backwhile shouting "Then off we shall go!"

I carry her back to the Meadow, where our picnic awaits. I sit here down on the rug, leaning her up against the tree. "One moment, madam," I whisper into her ear before I go to get our food. As I come back she looks at me, and the way she does fills me with joy. I love her, I really do. I know this is a bit cruel, but I'm glad I don't have to share her with Gale, or anyone for that matter.

Katniss smiles as I sit next to her. "What's the occasion?" she asks. "Does there have to be an occasion for me to spoil you?" Katniss blushes and looks down awkwardly embarrassed. I look down as well. I think we stay like that for at least five minutes before I say "Don't want to let this get cold. Would you like something to eat?" Katniss nods, still not looking at me. But as soon as I open the basket, and the smell of the lamb stew radiates out, she lights up. I give her a bit of everything, and she shovels it down. I chuckle, which gets a glare and a "What?" out if Katniss. I'm still laughing when I say "You eat like you will never see food again." She giggles as I lean down and kiss her gently on the tip of her nose.

Katniss blushes as I wipe her cheek, murmuring in her ear "You've some mud on your face, love." Then, I reach into the basket, and pull out the tiny velvet box. I kneel on one knee, staring deep into her swirling grey eyes. "Katniss Everdeen, I have loved you all my life, and will love you for the rest of it. You mean the world to me, and I never want to leave you, to let anyone, anything, hurt you," I gently open the box, revealing a delicate ring, with a small pearl on it. "Please, Katniss, will you marry me?"

Tears start dripping from her eyes. She says something, but I don't quite hear it. "What did you say Katniss?" I ask her, desperate for an answer. "Yes!" She whispers, so quietly, it could have been the wind. I slip the ring onto her finger, and kiss her.

The kiss is like nothing I've ever experienced. It's soft, yet demanding. Her warm hands slide into my hair, pulling me towards her. I lean down on top of her, moaning gently as her tongue pushes my mouth open. One of her hands slides underneath my shirt, while my hands hold her to me. We are one. She lifts my shirt off as I kiss her neck. We stay like this for aeons, holding onto each other. Kissing, moaning, touching. She makes me feel alive. I'm hot and sweaty, and about to take it to the next level, but suddenly, I'm soaking wet. And it's not raining. Katniss is slipping away from me, the scene fading.

I come to, realising that I'm leaning against the wall on the other side of the bread oven, my mother holding an empty bucket. "You lazy pig, lying around while you make your brothers do all the work! Get off your lazy behind and get in that bakery NOW!" My mother screams.

It was all just a dream…


End file.
